


Winter Wonderland

by 23Murasaki



Series: Everyone Lives! [22]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is a little shit, Gen, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, butlering is also difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Murasaki/pseuds/23Murasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally stopped snowing, Ciel is freezing, Soma is excited, and Lizzie is a true knight of the Middleford family. Shenanigans ensue, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

“It’s cold,” grumbled his young master from beneath the warmest muffler the demon had been able to conjure on short notice.  
  
“Well, Young Master,” purred the demon, “It is, in fact, the dead of winter.” The boy’s one visible blue eye narrowed angrily, and the demon couldn’t help but smirk. There were times when his master was impressively mature, and then there were times like this.  
  
“I’m cold,” the boy stressed. His voice was muffled. Not as muffled as it could have been, the demon supposed, but quite muffled nonetheless. “Sebastian, do something about this!”  
  
“I’m am only one hell of a butler,” the demon pointed out with a melodramatic sigh. “I cannot control the weather.”  
  
“Well–” the boy started, but he never got around to finishing the sentence, because two very energetic bundles of clothing and coat and scarf and hat pounced on him almost in unison. He went down with a yelp, and the demon looked on with vague amusement.  
  
“CIEEEEL! IT IS SNOWING!” yelled Prince Soma cheerfully. “THERE IS SNOW WE ARE IN THE SNOW IT IS SNOWING!”  
  
“It is, in fact, the dead of winter,” came the grumbled response. “I’m cold.”  
  
“Ciel you have a new muffler it’s so cute look at my new coat it’s fluffy and cute and my hat is fluffy this is SO CUTE!” Lady Elizabeth bounced and twirled around, scattering snowflakes. Her cheeks were as pink as her very pink cloak and hat. The young master, or what little was visible of him, looked distressed.  
  
“SNOW WEATHER!” announced Prince Soma rather incoherently before falling over backwards into a snowdrift and staying there. Lady Elizabeth yanked her cousin to his feet, then turned her attention to the prince.  
  
“Are you making snow angels we should make snow angels let’s make snow angels!” she half-shrieked, managing another pirouette before collapsing in the snow beside the prince.  
  
“Don’t do that, you’ll get snow inside your clothes,” chided the young master wearily.  
  
They didn’t listen to him, of course, and Lady Elizabeth launched into a high-pitched monologue about what snow angels were because Prince Soma had evidently missed that critical part of his education. Within a few minutes, the area was covered in footprints, other-body-part-prints, snow angels, and an attempt at a snow Kali, probably, and Lady Elizabeth and Prince Soma were now in the middle of a surprisingly violent snowball fight, darting this way and that among their supposed works of art and laughing hysterically. The young master pulled his muffler higher, making it obscure the bottom half of his eyepatch.  
  
“Idiots,” he mumbled. The demon rather wanted to agree, but he wanted to get another jab in more.  
  
“Did you know, Young Master, that if you move around your body will warm itself?” he asked, his voice light and gentle as if he was speaking to a far younger child. His master turned to glare at him, but took a snowball to the face instead. This time the demon actually laughed, clasping a hand over his mouth to keep from being too out of line.  
  
“SORRY!” hollered Prince Soma. “I WAS AIMING AT HER!”  
  
“Cieeel! He’s being mean! Come and protect me!” Lady Elizabeth was more than capable of protecting herself, the demon thought, but his young master obligingly hurried to her side. For honor, probably. Something like that. At the lady’s insistence, he avoided stepping on the snow angels as well. Humans were fascinating, but terribly strange at the same time.  
  
“They will tire themselves, I think,” said Agni, and the demon nearly jumped. Nearly. He must have really been distracted for Agni to be able to sneak up on him.  
  
“Hm?” He made himself smile. “Yes, probably. It would be troublesome were they to catch cold, though,” he added. Agni’s eyes widened.  
  
“Ah, yes, that is so!” he agreed hastily, sounding concerned. “Perhaps I should go make something warm for them to drink?” Making Agni panic would never not be amusing, thought the demon.  
  
“No, no, do not trouble yourself,” he assured him. “I think they are wearing enough layers to stay warm.” He wasn’t entirely sure, though. Agni still looked upset.  
  
“But–” A snowball narrowly missed his face. If fact, it only missed because he stepped out of the way. “Ah, my apologies!”  
  
“... You need not apologize for not being hit,” the demon pointed out. Agni looked absolutely helpless and confused. The expression suited him. The next snowball caught the demon squarely in the forehead and sent him stumbling, though more from surprise than force.  
  
“FIVE POINTS FOR LIZZIE!” shouted the prince happily, and Lady Elizabeth clapped her hands and bounced in place. The young master’s muffler had gotten loose, and the demon could see him grinning.  
  
“Are you alright, my friend? What is happening? Is there a point system?” asked Agni, looking progressively more concerned. The demon wiped the snow from his face gracefully, and reminded himself that it would be out of line to strike the fear of Hell into the heart of his master’s sweet, innocent, and evidently battle-trained fiancee.  
  
“... Maybe you ought to get started on the hot chocolate, Agni,” he said carefully. “I promise no harm will come to anyone while you are gone.”  
  
“A-alright,” Agni murmured. He looked less than convinced, even as he retreated back to the manor.  
  
He looked even less convinced ten minutes later when the demon dragged in three bedraggled, rather bruised, and mildly frostbitten teenagers, though that was possibly because two of them actually required carrying. Lady Elizabeth walked beside him, half in tears over the state of her friend, her fiancee, and her pretty pink dress all at the same time. At least Agni managed to dry all the tears and turn the conversation topic to preferred types of sweets, while the demon wondered about the logic of having winter clothes that were ruined by contact with water.  
  
“The little lady, she has the heart of a warrior,” mused Agni. The demon scowled, because he liked her less and less the more he was exposed to her. At least he hadn’t wound up with anything on his head this time.  
  
“Yes, of a Templar,” he agreed. Agni laughed softly and shook his head, but didn’t argue the point. The demon counted that as a victory, though, admittedly, the ensuing three hour long conversation about things ginger could be used in was probably a defeat.


End file.
